


Stay Out of My Room

by busterkuri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Knifeplay, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busterkuri/pseuds/busterkuri
Summary: Braxton knows how he's supposed to stay out of Ptarmigan's room.  Getting caught and threatened was probably expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stay Out of My Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Problematic_Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Puppy/gifts).



> Fic uses OCs created by Problematic_Puppy

Braxton was sitting in the living room of his apartment. Well, once it had been his apartment. Now it was their apartment, since Ptarmigan had moved in. He was once again trying to remember how he had gotten into this situation. It had just started as some light stalking, protective stalking even, it wasn't supposed to turn into a joint living situation.

Well...at least he could take advantage of it while Ptarmigan was out. He went to its door and paused for a moment. OK, Ptarmigan was pretty damn serious when it said not to enter its room, ever, seriously, period. But who knew what it was keeping in its room? Porn? Drugs? Weapons? Maybe...just a little investigating, not even getting rid of anything, necessarily, just keeping inventory of what there was in case anything became a problem later. Yeah, that made sense.

He opened the door, a little surprised to see a very well-organized room. Braxton preferred to keep things as an organized mess, but this was clearly kept very clean. He looked around for where to start, not really expecting to see a drawer labeled “Drugs and Shit” but, hey, you can always hope.

With that out of the way, the best strategy seemed to be to open a drawer and check it. First drawer, standard drawer of pants. Again, about as expected. He did a quick check through the layers, careful not to move anything too much, but didn't find anything. He opened the second drawer and paused for a moment.

That wasn't the door opening, was it? He waited a moment, not really sure what his plan was if Ptarmigan came back early. He tapped on the drawer for a moment. This was a really bad idea, and if it had come back early, his best plan was probably to run out and plead curiosity.

At this point, it had been long enough and Braxton wasn't in trouble, so he saw no reason not to continue. He'd locked the front door, he'd have a minute. A quick check of the second drawer again found nothing, and he moved on to the third drawer. A check through that and...something didn't feel right in here. He carefully noted its place in the drawer before pulling it out. It was...a little bag with a velcro clasp?

“Whatcha doing?” Ptarmigan asked, its knife to his throat.

Knife, that was it. A sheath for a knife.

He thought for a moment, trying to think of a good answer (which there definitely wasn't). Ptarmigan responded by pressing its knife harder against his throat. He thought he felt blood being drawn.

“Well?”

“I...um...went in your room...look, I was just making sure there was...you know, nothing dangerous here.”

“Dangerous?” Ptarmigan asked, amused.

“Y-you know, I just want to make sure--”

“Oh, I was wondering where my sheath went. Must've gotten lost in the laundry.”

“Ha, yeah.” Braxton so desperately wanted to collapse down but the knife against his throat was keeping him attentive. “So, um...”

“You know how badly I want to kill you right now?

“Yeah...” He was starting to freak out from the fear but also...he kind of liked it? Oh God, he really liked it. Now he definitely needed to get out of this situation.

“I'll be nice, though.” Ptarmigan moved the knife away from Braxton's throat. “How about next time I see you in here, I cut your dick off.” It moved the knife to his crotch, not expecting to find him hard. “What the fuck?” It started laughing. “You like getting threatened, huh?”

“I-I couldn't help it.” Braxton blushed. He didn't want Ptarmigan knowing about something like this. “I-I'm sorry, I can just leave.”

“Ooooh no, not now.” Ptarmigan shoved Braxton down on to the bed and rolled him over on his back. “Take off your pants.”

“No, wait--”

It pushed the knife against his neck again. This time, there was definitely a little blood. “Take them off or I slit your throat. It's your choice.”

He didn't think Ptarmigan would actually do it, but that wasn't stopping him from hurriedly pushing his pants off.

Immediately, Ptarmigan put a hand on his dick, rubbing it a little. “Aw, you already have a little precum.” Ptarmigan licked it off of its fingers. “God, I wonder if I could get you off just from cutting you up.”

It ran the knife down Braxton's arm. He felt the light sting as he got cut open. He wasn't sure he wanted to look at it, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't a big cut, no more than 2 inches long, but there was still blood coming out of it. Ptarmigan put its mouth over the cut, sucking the blood up and leaving some around its mouth. Braxton moaned as he watched it, moving his hand down to touch his dick.

Ptarmigan shoved his hand away. “Uh-uh, that's mine.” It started touching him a little, softly wisping its hand over him. “And I don't want you getting carried away before I'm done.” It shoved his shirt up and cut him again, on the chest right above his breast, and sucked at the wound while slowly grasping him.

He tried to thrust a little, make it a little faster, making Ptarmigan pull its hand away. “You're so naughty. I don't think you're treating this like a punishment at all.” It moved down his body to his crotch. “Maybe I should remind you how we got here.”

Braxton didn't even have time to process as Ptarmigan shoved its knife against his balls. He covered his mouth, wanting to scream. Ptarmigan giggled and softly licked up his shaft. “Don't worry, I won't cut it off.” It started sucking him, well past the slow part of the sex as it gulped him, devoured him, pushing the knife harder against him. Tears were in Braxton's eyes, but at the same time, he couldn't stop moaning, feeling himself lose control.

“I'm...I'm...” Ptarmigan removed itself from him and pushed his cock up towards him, making him cum all over his chest. Once his eyes finished rolling back in his head, he breathed deeply, blushing. “Ptarmigan...I...”

“Get up.” Ptarmigan pulled him up and pushed him out the door. Still in that post-cum wooziness, he barely realized what was happening until he was back in the living room with no pants on and cum all over him.

“Wait, I need--”

“You need to remember to stay out of my fucking room next time.” It closed the door, leaving him to process everything.


End file.
